Ouran Monster Academy
by Noah of Literature
Summary: Haruhi is the only human to ever attend Ouran Academy, a private highschool for the future highest, most elite monsters in the world. Things are going to change. Love, betrayal, despair, revolution. All revolved around Haruhi. Will she survive? Will the vampire Hosts take her in as one of them? Will monsters and humans ever be able to co-exist? READ AND FIND OUT! X3
1. New Girl

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN PURE IMAGINATION! PLEASE R&R! X3**

I look at the looming highschool that is Ouran Academy, which, until recently, had been an all-monster school. That is, until today.

And yes, I did say _monster_. This is a world were monsters have come out of the shadows and live side-by-side with humans. Ouran Academy is for our elite monsters, the ones being groomed to take over the corporate world once they graduate. Monsters are far more inteligent and much more civil than humans, so they run most of the head-honcho stuff. They let humans believe that they're still in charge when in truth, the monsters run the behind-the-scenes operations that make everything possible.

Deciding to ignore that particular train of thought and shrug off the aura of the school telling me to run (the wards keep away curious humans, even drunk ones), I walk to the gates.

A shrouded figure of black with a large, deadly scythe steps out from behind the gates. "Are you the human student?" it hisses inhumanly, it's voice cold, dry, and whisper-y, like dry ice fog. "U-um, er, yes." I answer uncertainly. The hood leans in close as if to examine me. "Hm... A bit scrawny for a human elite, eh?" he muses aloud. I feel my eye twitch. "Actually, I'm not an 'elite' anything. I live in an apartment complex, not a condo. I guess you 'elitists' would call me a 'commoner'." I mumble irritably. "Hm... you smell quite nice, for a commoner. What are you, pray tell? Man or woman?" he asks curiously. I almost smack him upside the head. Without even answering, I stalk past him.

_'This day is just going to get worse.'_

* * *

As I push open the heavy wooden door, I am taken aback by what I see. Everyone looks _human! _

"Are you the human student?" a gruff-looking man in a black suit asks. He has eleven other gruff-looking men with him. "U-uh, yes." I stutter, drawing away. I don't _fear_ them, he just looks kinda... mafia-like. And I _so_ don't need another run-in with the mafia.

"We are here to escort you to your classes and ensure that no harm comes to you." he explains as his companions surround me. Even before this, everyone was looking at us. They turned their heads the moment he uttered the word 'human'. "O-okay." I comply in a small voice. "First we are to see the chairman, who wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." he states and he move on, the men marching around me. _'Damn these rich monsters. Can they not compose themselves enough for me to walk around without this rather... stoic entourage?' _I grumble to myself as we continue through the school.

We FINALLY make it after about fifteen minutes of walking. The ring parts for me. "Please go inside." the leader of the rough men gestures to the door. I can hear how odd it is for him to say 'please' since I know for a fact that it's not in the monster vocabulary. I say nothing, though, as I enter the Chairman's office alone, shutting the door behind me.

It's rather dark in the office. "Ah, Ms. Fujioka. Please, come and sit." a voice as smooth and rich as chocolate velvet encourages. This voice seems to have a better ease with talking to humans. Barely able to see the outlines of the furniture, I make my way over to a leather chair and sit on the edge daintily.

"Ms. Fujioka, it is wonderful to see you again." the man, pale with whitish-blonde hair and caring cerulean blue eyes, smiles warmly. A vampire. "Hello again, Mr. Chairman." I greet with a small smile of unease. "Now, now, Ms. Fujioka. I've told you before, call me Mr. Suo. I take it your bodyguards didn't leave you alone at the entrance too long?" he inquires in casual conversation.

"Not at all. In fact, _they_ found _me_." I explain modestly. "But I don't understand why they're neccessary." I add in a slightly confused tone.

"Ms. Fujioka, you are aware that you are the only human at Ouran Academy, yes?" I nod. "You have to be a prodigy to get in here. Or a 'freak of nature' as many cruel humans would say. You are the _first_ human to ever get into this Academy and that says alot. Because of that, the students here have not had much contact with humans, especially a middle-class one such as yourself, to which I mean no offense, they might have a hard time controlling their basic instincts at first. But it is crucial that we show the world that humans and monsters _can_ co-exist in harmony. In fact, the men outside the door will only be with you for a week. Then I have another team that will protect you, and they shouldn't cause so much of a scene. They're third years here." Mr. Suo explains firmly.

I blink in surprise, awed by this... _man_ and his passion towards unity and peace. I recover quickly, though. "I don't want to be a bother to the students here, Mr. Suo. If it's easier for everyone, I'll take self-defense classes or something. I don't want people to hate me because they have to protect a _human_." I put emphasis on the species to make my point. Mr. Suo nods in understanding. "I'm glad to hear you feel that way, Ms. Fujioka. However, I am more than determined for this to work. These students will listen to my orders whether they want to or not. But don't worry, you won't even see them." he smiles in an almost creepy way. I fight back a shiver of foreboding. "Um..." I don't know what to say.

"Oh, by the way, we are short on girls' uniforms, so I'm afraid you'll have to wear a boys' uniform until we get some in. They should be here in two weeks." he smiles apologetically as he hands me a package that undoubtedly holds my new uniform. "Oh, and if you want to meet your future guards, go to the third music room at the end of the west wing. They are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka. Well, You better go get changed! Class starts in twenty minutes" he gives a happy smile that is actually very creepy and waves me off. I step into an empty room and change quickly. When I walk out, he squeals. "Oh my gosh, you look just darling! But nevermind me, go go go!" he cries enthusiastically as he ushers me out the door and closes it behind me.

The group of men are standing there silently, obviously waiting. "Are you ready to go, Ms. Fujioka?" the leader asks. _'Greeeaaat... now THEY'RE calling me that? Why so formal? I'm just a human to them, after all.'_ I nod and we head to my class.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**


	2. Bombing of Ouran

We enter my classroom, 1-A, and everyone stops and stares. I know they're eyes all looking _through_ the guards to lock onto me, who's in the middle.

A _'ding'_ announces that the PA system is on. "Attention students of Ouran Academy!" I hear Mr. Suo call out. "As all of you must be aware, there is a human among you who is to be a student here and learn alongside you all in your studies. The rules of the Student Handbook apply to our human and I expect you all to make her feel welcome. In fact, the first ten people who come to me with a little factoid about Haruhi Fujioka will be exempt from finals at the end of the spring semester with a perfect score.

Moving on to school business, all clubs will have booths set up in front of the school after classes today to look for new recruits. I encourage all first years to browse through the selection! And whoever recruits our human student will automatically get a fifty thousand dollar grant!" he cheers enthusiastically. _'I'm really starting to hate these rich monsters. They treat me like a prize rather than a person. Why go to so much trouble for a_ **_human_**_?' _I think to myself in slight irritation. I ignore the curious stares and the obvious glares to sit in the only vacant seat in the back right corner next to the open window. I look out said window, droning out Mr. Suo's excited buzz-talk.

"Psst. Psst!" someone hisses at me. I slide my eyes over to look at two redheaded boys trying to wave me over. Their pale complexions give them away as vampires, and their rather stony, light, honey-amber eyes don't help me think otherwise. I blink once before returning my gaze out the window. All the ones in this room are open. Probably so the vamps beside me don't go berserk from my smell and drain me dry.

The thought of that makes me go rigid as scenes flash before my eyes, which I promptly screw shut. Scenes of my _past_. A past I've tried so hard to forget. A ghost that will forever haunt the deepest recesses of my mind. My breathing becomes ragged and my fists clench, my consciousness stuck in an ever-replaying limbo that the ghost of my past has created especially to torment me past the brink of insanity.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asks me in a rather bored way. "Yeah, you having a seizure or something?" another voice, much like the first, inquires without emotion. I want to move. I want to tell them I'm fine. I want to continue this day like this didn't happen. Only...

Only with the evil, demonic auras of these monsters, my ghost can feed off the energy that they expel without even thinking, fueling itself in order to drive me crazy. There's only one thing to do now.

Slowly, I manage to me my arm without my ghost seeing. It's far too engrossed in watching my pained expression to notice as my hand slips into my pocket and I withdraw a switchblade, a trapdoor stiletto. I vaguely hear gasps from in the room, but I ignore them as I turn the blade downward and move to plunge it into my leg.

I hand catches mine and another slaps me across the face, hard. It's enough to scare the ghost back into stalking the darkest shadows in the deepest part of my mind once more. I blink, opening my eyes to see the twin vampires looking at me expectantly. One of the holds my hand with the knife. I yank my hand away, retracting my blade and stowing it in my pocket. I turn away from them, glaring back out the open window only to see a large, dark mass standing outside the closed gates. My mind solely focuses on that mass, my mind trying to come up with an answer as to what it is.

THen I hear a voice echo across the grounds from the gate. **"ATTENTION MONSTERS! WE HAVE COME FOR HARUHI FUJIOKA! RETURN OUR FELLOW HUMAN AT ONCE OR WE WILL DECLARE WAR AGAINST THE MONSTERS! IT IS NOT RIGHT FOR HUMANS AND MONSTERS TO CO-EXIST IN SUCH A VILE WAY! RELEASE THE HUMAN YOU ARE UNDOUBTEDLY TORTURING IN SOME FILTHY CELL AND RETURN HER TO US!" **some really loud, obviously DRUNK idiot shouts on the bullhorn.

"Oh look, the humans have come for their kid." one boy comments lazily. "Yes, but is it out of concern, or out of hatred for us _monsters_?" the blonde behind him inquires casually. The class chuckles in amusement, ignoring the shouting humans trying to take turns on the bullhorn.

"It's... out of hatred." I answer suddenly, making the class quiet as they all turn to look at me. I flinch at some of the glares. "W-well... what else would drunks do but be mad? I-I mean, speaking for the humans here, most are very angry drunks and the tiniest things will set them off. And although many are usually at work early this morning, but there are some who are still off until next week and..." I trail off, looking back outside. I know what they're going to do next. "They're about to start throwing bombs." I speaking with dawning realization, my mouth dropping to hang open.

"What? No way." a different guy waves off my warning. "Yeah, and why do they keep calling the human a 'her'? It's obvious the SHE is actually a HE." another guy rolls his eyes at the stupidity of humans.

A marlatov cocktail flies through the open window and shatters, scattering flames everywhere. The students scream in horror, running for the hallway. Instantly, the suited, gruff men surround me and the leader lifts me like a child, cradling me tightly as they head down the corridor. An explosion on our right makes me scream, fear finally settling in.

We stop outside a set of double doors. "We should be safe now, Fujioka." the leader sets me down as he speaks. I nod, unable to speak.

Slowly, the doors open and a gentle breeze carrying red rose petals bursts forth from inside the room. _"Welcome..." _a chorus of smooth, velvety voices echoes from inside. The bright light accompanying the voices fades and I'm greeted to the sight of four boys. Two are blonde and two have black hair, but all have pale complexions. Vampires. Oh, shit.

I back away from the entrance, trying to reign in my fear before they smell-

"What... what **is **the delightful smell?" the tall blonde murmurs dreamily. I stop breathing, eyes narrowing as I try to decide whether to run or pull out my switchblade.

The black haired one with glasses hits the blonde lightly with a notebook. "Now Tamaki, this is the human student." he chides halfheartedly. The blonde with blue eyes, much like Mr. Suo, gasps in excitement. "So _you're _the human everyone's been talking about! Oh, you're such a cute little boy! I could just eat you up!" he gushes like a child at Christmas. He rushes towards me, but immediately a thick wall of gruff men blocks his path. "Who-? Wha-?" the vampire dubbed Tamaki looks around in confusion. "We have been given specific orders to not let anyone come within arms' reach of Fujioka." the leader explains. _'And where were they when those twins were around?' _I think to myself miserably.

"Oh, wow, so **you're **human we're going to guard?" a young blonde asks in wonder as he approaches the wall of my guards. They move aside without a word, leaving me open. But I feel no fear now. It was just the initial shock of the explosion from before that startled me. I blink at the child-like male. "W-which one are you? Mitskuni or Takashi?" I ask, dumbfounded. "Oh, I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka!" he giggles. Someone moves to stand behind him and I look up to see the tall black haired guy looking at me with unreadable charcoal eyes. Mitskuni climbs his back and sits on the giant's shoulders. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka!" he proclaims happily. "Hi." I greet, blinking and still kind of feeling shocked.

Another explosion goes off down the hallway and more people scream. I clench my teeth and dart down the other way, not waiting for my guards or the vampires.


	3. Takashi!

**Okay, so I'm not sure how I'm going to continue this story. It came to me from watching Rosario+Vampire. Basically, I'm gonna wing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Another explosion goes off down the hallway and more people scream. I clench my teeth and dart down the other way, not waiting for my guards or the vampires._

**_NOW:_**

I get out the front doors in record time. I stop to catch my breath, my eyes looking up to glare at the crowd of humans shooting off artillery at random. Bazookas, grenade launchers, AK-47's, AR-14's, UZI's- **THEY'RE EVEN MAKING MORE MARLATOV'S!** Okay, there is obviously something very wrong here. It can't just be the humans behind this.

Looking around, I turn my back on the impending danger and look at the face of the school. I scan the windows until I see something odd...

"Haruhi!" I look at the front doors to see the vampires from before waiting in the shadows of the doorway while my guards come to surround me again. "Are you right, Fujioka?" the leader asks me, but I'm not focused on them. "Mitskuni! Takashi!" I shout almost authoritatively.

The two shadowed figures move out into the clouded light, wearing black jackets with the hoods drawn up. They're probably wearing gloves on their hands, which are stuffed into the hoodie pockets. I point up at the building. "Top floor, fourth in from the right." I instruct. They look up, shielding their faces from the sun. Riiiight... Vaaaampires...

In the window I had instructed, there stands a girl with long, dark periwinkle hair. Her eyes seem to glow an eerie green. "Any of you know her?" I ask flatly.

"Her name is Tanya Amadesiou. She's a second year, like Tamaki and I." the one with the glasses' voice answers from to my left. I don't turn to look, knowing he can sense that I acknowledge his presence.

Two strong arms grab me and I'm flying across the ground in before I can blink. A grenade explodes the place where we had been standing no more than ten seconds ago. Slowly, I look up to meet a pair of light, charcoal grey eyes. They stare at me intently, as if nothing exists in this world except for me. His hold tightens slightly, his pupils bleeding to crimson slowly. "Hey, uh, Mitskuni? Little... *ahem* little help please?" Haruhi calls out to the group inspecting the girl in the window. "Takashi!" Mitskuni shouts. The giant ignores him, though, and his mouth parts. I watch in awe as his canines lengthen into fangs. My eyes widen in surprise. "Dude, can you hear him?" I murmur to him.

"A vampire doesn't focus on anything else when they feed. It's our only moment of weakness." Mitskuni explains gravely, moving towards us despite the chaos surrounding our location.

I return my attention to the hulking vampire that's gazing at me like I'm some rare delicacy. Hmmm... he must not get young female virgin often... I blink, realizing that I can move my right arm. Suddenly, I get an in-genius idea and raise my hand to hover near his face. He doesn't even register it.

Time seems to stop as I pinch Takashi's nose closed, my eyes never leave his, which are trained on my jugular. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, but the slowly receding red color of his eyes tells me I'm right. After a few moments, he blinks, looking around and registering that he's on top of me. Almost immediately after he realizes our position, he's gone, flanking Mitskuni's left in the blink of an eye. I rise and the twins appear on either side of me, offering their gloved hands. I take them and they lift me up easily.

Another explosion goes off and I hear the screaming start again. I turn to face the humans on the outside of the gates. "You want me assholes? Well, here I am." I announce over the sounds of mayhem and terror. The humans stop to stare at me. "I am Haruhi Fujioka. **_I_** am the human who attends Ouran Academy. Leave now or suffer the consequences and the threat of war between the human and monster races." My voice, for someone so quiet, is strong, loud, and clear. Very unlike me, but I like to call it my 'laywer voice'. After all, that's what I'm studying to become.

The humans hesitate, seeing as the person they've been asking for is before them. "Prove you're a human!" One shouts. "Yeah, if you bleed red, we'll believe you!" Another hollers. "Shoot him!" A woman screeches. The men aim and I tense, my right hand moving to grasp my knife in my pocket. But before I can blink, a hulking, cloaked figure is in front of me, blocking me from the human's veiw. The mob freezes in its movements again, obviously fearing the creature so blatantly staring them in the eyes. I spare a glance to the other vampires to see Takashi missing among their ranks. _'So he's in front of me...' _I realize thoughtfully.

A round of gunshots makes all the humans hit the ground. I turn to see the Chairman standing there, the evidence of the blanks still smoking lightly from the barrel. He too is covered from head to toe in black, a hooded cloak wrapped tightly around him, the hood drawn up. "This is ridiculous. If you want to cause a ruckus, go somewhere else." he hisses in disgust. "W-we want the human." a drunk man slurs in stupid stubborness. I roll my eyes, but stop when Chairman turns to me. "Haruhi, do you know any of these humans?" he asks calmly. I take a glance at them before looking back to Chairman and speaking just as calmly, "No Sir."

"Do you wish to leave Ouran Academy?" Chairman inquires in the same nonchalant manner. I raise an eyebrow in inquiry. He's testing me. I take a deep breath. "No Mr. Chairman. But if something like this happens again, I will take matters into my own hands." I answer calmly. Chairman nods, and turns to the human mob, his eyes glowing red. _"Go home." _his voice is layered with a menacing threat and hypnosis, a trick I've seen before that leaves the human will nonexistant and completely under the vampire's control. I've had it happen to me before.

And so, thus begins my first year of Ouran Academy.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, so I'm not very confident in my abilities in this story. I wanna make Haruhi a Monster Slayer (secret society of 'Special Police' that deal with monster problems world wide such as keeping them from overpowering humans in communities and abusing their abilities and enforcing their own ways upon humans, etc, etc.) I also wanna make a part where Mori-sempai recalls meeting Haruhi when she was a child, having been the one who saved her from a rogue gang of monsters that had killed her parents. Comments are appreicated! **

**~ Noah of Literature**


End file.
